<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I were... by Kozumix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708385">Wish I were...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumix/pseuds/Kozumix'>Kozumix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumix/pseuds/Kozumix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Heather was a movie, Miya Atsumu will probably be the mc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish I were...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Newsflash: I'm just a normal person who happened to daydream about a short scenario about SakuAtsu and decided to write it cause why not? xD. Anyways please don't expect this to be good and English is not my first language so there might be errors and wrong uses of words out here I apologize at advance &gt;_&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I still remember Third of December me in your sweater.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi wear this." Sakusa said then he throws a sweater to him.</p>
<p>"But I'm full of germs omi-kun!", Atsumu exclaimed as he looked at the big sweater Sakusa gave him.</p>
<p>"I rather wash that five times than getting the possibility of a decent setter being benched because of a cold." Sakusa answered that made Atsumu chuckled.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say~" Atsumu teased then wore the sweater that almost covered his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'You said it looked better on me, than it did you.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look stupid." Sakusa stated as the latter just pouted.</p>
<p>"So mean omi omi!"</p>
<p>"Ugh, don't call me that you germ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Only if you knew, how much I liked you.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way! Omi Omi Omi!" </p>
<p>Sakusa grimaced as the blonde just laughed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'But I watch your eyes, as she walks by.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu peers at Sakusa who was beaming looking at the beautiful raven haired woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked away as pain in his heart started to ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'She's got you mesmerized, while I die.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then stepped away and turned his back not wanting to watch the unpleasant scene happening right before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Why would you never kiss me?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heart shattering as he decided to look back one last time, immediately regretting it when he saw Sakusa passionately kissing the beautiful lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Am I not even half pretty?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa takes off his jersey and made her wear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Words that he would die for just to make Sakusa say those to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'But you like her better.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too." replied by a woman's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wish I were Kanoka Amanai." he sighed.</p>
<p>Unfortunately those three words weren't meant for him.</p>
<p>He then walked away as tears falls down from his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was here the whole time, why wasn't I the one you noticed?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>